meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Carpal Tunnel of Death
Stevie approaches a bus stop where Sanna sits alone. The two lock eyes, and it's love at first sight. Stevie sits down and slides over to put his arm around Sanna, (StevieXSanna is so real, so Stevie and Sanna must be!) but unbeknownst to him Berty has sat down between the two. Saddened by his missed opportunity, Josh brightens up when he sees Dogert nearby, trimming a large bush with flowers growing out of it. Stevie runs over and grabs two flowers, irritating a bee that was about to land on one of them. Stevie tries to give the flowers to Sanna, but Berty's hay fever acts up and he sneezes, destroying the flowers. Meanwhile, Dogert has finished trimming the bush into the shape of a heart. Unfortunately, the enraged bee from earlier flies around Dogert's head and stings him in the eye, causing it to swell up badly. The bus arrives and Stevie, Sanna, and Berty get on. While Berty sits near to Sanna, Stevie sadly sits by himself. He gets an idea, however, and draws a heart on a sheet of paper. When he tries to give it to Sanna, Berty unknowingly grabs the paper and blows his nose on it. He tosses the snot-covered paper out of the bus and it hits Nuthead, riding a motor scooter, in the face. This causes him to lose control of his vehicle and crash into a truck full of pipes, where he is impaled in numerous places on his body. The bus pulls up to a small diner and the three get out. They enter the building, with Dogert following behind them. Berty, not realizing Dogert is there, closes the door, accidentally catching Dogert's swelled up eye in the door. He falls down outside, while his eye becomes detached and flies into a tub of ice cream which Hoggie, a waiter at the cafe, approaches with an ice cream scoop. Stevie and Sanna gaze longingly into each others eyes while the Fall Out Boy band members (in Happy Tree Friends form) enter the diner. Stevie and Sanna are about to share their first kiss, when Hoggie puts an ice cream float between the two of them. They laugh it off and start drinking from two straws. They spit out the drink however, and the carbonation clears to reveal that both straws have been stuck into Dogert's severed eye. Horrified, Stevie pushes the glass off the table and the eye rolls onto the floor. Berty, who is walking by at the moment, accidentally steps on Dogert's eye and panics upon seeing the blood under his foot. He runs out of the building, killing Dogert when he slams the door open on him. Berty spots a tow truck parked nearby and climbs in. He accidentally puts the truck in reverse and crashes into the diner. He then puts the truck in drive and takes off. Unfortunately, the hook of the truck gets stuck to a ceiling fan and the cable becomes taut, slicing Hoggie in half as he walks over it. The building starts to get dragged away by the tow truck as it moves, running over and decapitating the members of Fall Out Boy. Stevie and Sanna run away from the approaching wall of the building, in an effort to avoid a similar fate. Berty, meanwhile, gets stung in the eye by the agitated bee from before, causing him to crash his vehicle into the truck of pipes Nuthead crashed into earlier. Berty appears dazed, but relatively uninjured from the crash. He soon finds, however, that the cable of the truck has wrapped around his head and ears. To make matters worse, it starts retracting back into the truck. Berty tries to get his head free from the cable, and in his struggles he steps on the gas pedal, causing the wheels to start spinning and launching one of the pipes away behind the truck. At this time,... Stevie and Sanna exit the cafe and look lovingly at each other. Before anything can happen, though, they're both impaled through the head by the pipe launched by the truck and fly off screen.Berty, on the other hand, is finally decapitated when he's unable to remove the tow truck's cable from his head. We see Stevie impaled on the pipe (which is sticking out of his mouth), which is sticking to a tree. Sanna's body slides down the pipe, also having been impaled through the mouth by the pipe. As the episode ends, the two finally kiss when their lips touch. Lyrics: We take sour sips From life's lush lips And we shake, shake, shake the hips In relationships Stomp out this disaster town You'll put your eyes to the sun, and say "I know" You're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding And we might have started singing just a little soon We're throwing stones in a glass room Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, love songs for the genuinely cunning Whoa, ah, oh We keep the beat With your blistered feet We bullet the words at the mockingbirds, singing Slept through the weekend and we were dreaming Of sinking with the melody of the cliffs of eternity Got postcards from my former self, saying "how you been?" We might have said goodbyes just a little soon (Stomp out this disaster town) Whoa, ah, oh Robbing lips and kissing banks under this moon Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah oh Love songs far from the genuine becoming Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah, oh Love songs far from the genuine becoming Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, oh, oh It was ice-cream headaches and sweet avalanche When the pearls in our shells got up to dance You call me a bad tripper of the cradle Tired yawns for fawns on hunter's lawns We're the has-beens of husbands Sharpening the knives of young wives Take two years and call me when you're better Take teardrops of mine, find yourself wetter Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah, oh Love songs far from the genuine cunning Whoa, ah, oh We're so miserable and stunning Whoa, ah oh, Love songs far from the genuine cunning Category:Blog posts